New Begining
by Trouble Times 5
Summary: Kitty Kraken was never the normal kid at school. She always stood out, and didn't have many friends. One day all of that is taken away from her, she's kidnapped and made a slave. Her life is turned upside down. Rated T for content in latter chapters.
1. The Prologue

_ **I am running, running for my life.** I was kidnapped 1 year ago by a man who called himself John Miller. Yeah, I know he sounds harmless but isn't. He had taken me from my family; he had killed my parents, my sister, and my brother. All I have is small bag with 1 pair of runaway clothes – a tee-shirt and jeans –, 1 week worth of food for me, an insulated water bottle (as full as it could be), and a blanket. If you really want to know how I got here and who I am, I'm gonna start from the beginning._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

**A/N: Hi readers, I'm really excited for this story since it's my first actual story. The other ones I had collaborated with some friends to do, so here goes nothing!**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Kitty Kraken, but my friends call me Kit, Kat, or KitKat, and if you call me anything else, I will personally make sure you land a place in the hospital. My birth name was Katrina Santiago, but I could never be the little helpless girl my parents wanted me to be. They wanted me to be a 'small helpless girl' that way my brother would do everything for me. My sister, brother, and I were triplets, but I was always the weird girl in the family. When I was born, I was born with a few gifts. I can read minds, I can control objects with my mind, and weirdest of all, I have wings. My wings are 15 feet across and white at the top, turning reddish at the bottom. But there was a catch, my own parents had shunned me, and there were always people trying to hunt me down, to control my powers. My parents didn't even know that I had powers though. They shunned me because I was different, I wanted to be strong, brave, to be able to handle things myself, but my parents shunned me for it. I was fine with it after a while; I thought my family was weird. Always acting perfect, eating perfectly, talking perfectly, walking perfectly, ugh just thinking about it makes me sick. So after about 14 years of that, I ran away. They hadn't seen me for a year when I decided to go home. They grounded me, but I didn't listen, even after I run away they still treat me like dirt. Everything changed when they told me I wasn't their real daughter. They told me I was found on their porch during the winter of 1998 and they took me in because I was only a baby at the time. They told me that I was in a basket that had a note attached to it. The note said,

_"__Please take care of her. She won't be like other kids, and people might go after her. Her name is Katrina, don't tell her she isn't your daughter until she turns 15. It would destroy her."_ So, now I've told you about me, let's get to the real stuff.

**January 28, 2011**

It was my best-guy-friend-since-pre K's birthday, and since he doesn't like making a big deal about it, we just went to the best ice cream shop in town with all our friends, which wasn't many. Just JJ, Max, and Jace. I was really good friends with Max and JJ, but Jace was Max's cousin so he had to tag along. The only way I knew him was when he came to a few of Max's and my dance competitions. Just so you know, Max is a girl, not a boy. Anyways, back to the story. I didn't have my driver's license yet, so I had to wait for my brother to pick me up. I thought his car was coming up, but then something hit me hard in the head and I passed out. I can't remember anything more than that.

-Time Lapse-

When I woke up I was in a light-blue-walled room, with two mahogany dressers, beds, one door, and two desks. There wasn't a lot of extra space in the room like there was at my parents' house, I don't call it home because it never was, and I wandered my way over to the door and opened it, it opened into a torch-lit hallway. I walked down the hallway, and there were about 10 different doors with what looked like names and numbers and all of the doors were different colors. I looked back at the door that I walked out of earlier; it had a light-blue plaque with mahogany words. Katrina Santiago- 15 it said. That's my name and age, which meant that the other doors... were rooms; that is, if the labels were all in the same 'format'.

"OK, someone's going to the hospital! Who took me to this place?!" I started screaming. A girl poked her head out of a door and said in a quiet voice, "Go back to your room before he comes, he'll punish you severely." I guess she was a scaredy cat. No pun intended, you know, since people call me Kitty… anyways.

"To bad for him, 'cause it's gonna be the other way around." I yelled. He called me my birth name. I already told you that anyone who does that goes to the hospital. Then I got hit in the head again. Let me tell you, I need to get me one of those hit-in-the-head-things. As I went down, I heard a voice say, "I'm John Miller, and you are my newest slave."

* * *

**A/N: What's he gonna do? If you wanna find out hit that review button.**

**5 reviews- tomorrow**

**3 reviews- next week**

**1 review- next month**

**0 reviews- when pigs fly**

**~Trouble out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. My grades were falling, so I wasn't allowed to use FanFiction until I got my grades up. When my grades got up, I was busy with finals and school just got out on Wednesday. Since I'm sorry, I wrote a nice long chapter for you guys, and girls. Genießen Sie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride Characters, James Patterson does. I do however own the plot, storyline, and a few of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter**_** 2**_

When I woke up I was in the same room, the light blue one with the mahogany accessories. I looked down and saw my clothes were really dirty. I walked over to the dresser and opened it. Inside were a bunch of black, frilly skirts (which FYI I never ever wear), skinny jeans, blue long-sleeved shirts, and black boots, and necessities. OK, this John Miller guy might actually be a stalker, 'cause the jeans, shirt, and boots were my favorite style. Next to it was a laundry basket, and on the desk there was a jewelry box with one necklace, 3 bracelets, and 5 pairs of earrings. The necklace was a simple pendant, silver-chain with a gold heart in the middle. The bracelets were beaded, one was red and orange while the other one was blue and purple and the last one was green and turquoise. The earrings were all simple, small stud gems; blue, red, purple, green, and black. I looked down at myself, and my outfit was covered in dirt. I threw my dirty clothes in the laundry basket and took out a long-sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. When I put them on I looked in the mirror, I looked the same as always. Golden hair, light tan skin, and bright blue eyes, yeah it's me. A complete opposite of my siblings. I felt really tired so walked cautiously over to the bed. I needed to sleep to figure out a plan to get out of where ever I am, so I went into a light sleep.

––––––––––––Time Lapse––––––––––––

Morning

When I woke up in the morning, at least I think it was morning; I was in a different room, a fighting arena to be precise. WAIT WHAT?! I have to fight someone?

"Ahh, so you're finally awake." a man said walking in like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Why am I here, I really need to study for my math test, if I don't get a passing grade on this test I'm doomed." I said like I hadn't noticed that I was tied to a chair in the middle of who-knows-where.

"Calm yourself, you won't have to worry about your test once we finish this... experiment, if you will." the man said.

"What am I doing here?! I don't want to be here! IF YOU LET ME GO I PROMISE NOT TO TELL THE COPS!'" I screamed.

"Ha, and no, I don't trust you. Look, sweetie, I need slaves who do what I tell them to do. You don't fall into that category. If I knew you, I'd say you were a rebel." He scratched his stubbly chin.

"But when The Boss is through with you, I'd say you'd be a lot more willing to obey people," he walked out.

"Oh, and, you're fighting another girl. Her name is Felicity." he called back. "Oh." I whispered. A tall girl in a blue jumpsuit strolled in.

"I am Felicity. I am here to help you, Mr. John Miller." Her eyes were flat and glassy, a light layer of glaze making them seem dark and pit-like. Her voice was unnatural and monotonous, like a robot.'Mr.' John Miller smirked as he climbed up some steps to a throne like chair in a gladiator pit.

"Fight her," he said his eyes cold and uninterested. "Yes, Mr. John Miller." Felicity responded, her eyes glinting dangerously. She walked stiffly towards me, producing a wooden club like Hercules'.

"AWW COME ON! I just want to go home, take a long shower, and watch action movies with my friends!" That's when she swung the club at me; of course I dodged it,

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" I screamed, while breaking the chair I was tied to. She just kept on swing her club at me, always missing. I was getting bored just watching her swing the club blindly, I swooped her legs out from under her and she came crashing to the ground landing with and _OOF_. When she hit the ground her club flew right out of her hands and I pinned her to the ground.

"Hey Felicity, looks like you ain't the sharpest tool in the shed." I taunted, she growled at me and shoved me off of her, walking away to her 'precious master'.

"Master, I am sorry I have failed you. I am ready for my punishment," she droned at Miller.

"Oh Felicity, I have a punishment for you, but it isn't horrible. I require you to stay in your room for the rest of the night, I will give you your punishment in the morning," he said nonchalantly to the girl.

"Okie Dokie, I think I'm done here, can I leave now?!" I screamed at the guy. I hated him as much as I hate Justin Bieber maybe more, which is A LOT.

"Hmmm, let me think about it," he took five seconds to think, "NO! You get to fight more people until I know who the best is." Turns out what he meant is that for every person I beat, two more arrive in their place. It was a hydra system. At one point I was fighting 30 grown men at the same time, and I won. After a while of smashing people's heads, punching stomachs –you know, the norm – someone yelled.

"ENOUGH! I can clearly see that no matter how many people I send you are invincible. Fine, you win, eat some chocolate." It was the John Miller guy, again.

"MY REWARD IS CHOCOLATE! I WANNA GO HOME, for once. Never actually thought I'd ever say that, or think that for the matter" I pondered about just breaking out, but I was gonna twist this guy's mind first.

"You know what, fine. I'll eat your stupid chocolate." There was a lie in that sentence, chocolate is not stupid, it is AWESOME. Considering that it was his chocolate, it is stupid.

"Thank you, eat the chocolate." Jeez, I mean, could he be even blunter. There was no way in hell that I was gonna eat the chocolate. He probably poisoned it, so when he wasn't looking I threw it away. I mean seriously? I saw the way the other girls looked, probably under mind control.

"Jace, escort her back to her room," said Miller, but the guy named Jace didn't move. I looked at Jace, he seemed familiar. He looked like he was about my age, about 15.

"Jace,_ now,_" Miller repeated. Jace looked like he was going to object, and I gave him a look that said _do-it-or-you'll-be-like-all-the-people-I-just-fought_, and I think he actually **smirked**. The nerve! He walked up to me and pointed to the door, I scowled at him.

"I think I know how to get to my own room," I quipped.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, just a precaution so you can't run away," Jace whispered in my ear as he pulled me away before I beat any more people up. I was very tempted to just knock everyone out right then and there, but I choose not to. Stick to to plan Kitty, stick to the plan. As soon as we were out of Miller's earshot I asked a much needed question.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Mr. Obvious. I groaned in frustration. "You're a funny one, you know that right?" he asked. I just ignored him, speeding up my pace so he was behind me.

"Look missy, you do not want to get him mad. I've seen what he does to the other girls. That guy has gone on crack, why do you think he runs the psycho-girl-slave business?" I continued to ignore him. Can't this guy take a hint? He apparently can't because he chose to grab my arm.

"Hey, listen. I don't know you that well, but I know that you still have a chance to get out of here. Let me help you," he said. I turned around to face him and yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"I don't need your help, and I don't want it either," I hissed at him,"I don't even know you, so why should I trust you." This time his face turned into a frown, as if I said something offensive. I didn't let it show that I was sorry, I just kept giving him a hard stare.

"You mean you don't remember me? It's me, Jace. _Max's cousin_.. I went to a couple of your guy's dance competitions.." he said. Then it hit me. This was Jace Walker. Cousin to Max Griffith and Zypher Griffith. Son of Maximum 'Max' Ride-Walker and Nick 'Fang' Walker. This was my best friend's cousin, and he betrayed me.

* * *

**A/N: OOH! Whats going to happen? You likey? Click that review button. Follow, favorite, review! **

**5 reviews- Tomorrow**

**4/3 reviews- Next week**

**2/1 reviews- Next month**

**0 reviews- When pigs fly**

**~Trouble Out**


End file.
